Worth a Thousand Words
by CrazyBunni
Summary: Hiyori Miyoshi is shy (extremely shy) and the only way she can express herself are with the photographs she takes. Will her shy nature get the better of her, or will the robust nature of a certain Great Horn Owl help break her out of her shell?
1. Chapter 1

"Whoa… looks like the Phantom Photographer is at it again, huh?"

Early on a spring morning, several students gathered near the Fukurōdani Academy gymnasium, all looking up at a nice size poster of the captain and vice captain of the baseball team. Several of the students pointed to some of the figures in the background, chuckling.

"Look, you can see Shuu in the background! Looks like he is picking his nose!" One of the male student jests, causing a small laughing fit from his friends.

"Hey, if you step back, you can se-" Just as another male student was about to point out an additional detail in the photo he accidently bumped into someone. "Hey, watch it."

The boy turned just in time to catch the female student he thumps into continues to walk away, adjusting her bag that was draped around her shoulder. She remains undisturbed, like the incident never even happened, in fact she didn't even make a sound when she was bumped. The male students started to whisper, feeling uncomfortable as they watched the girl leave.

"Hey, she is kind of weird, huh?" One male whispered.

"I've seen her around, she is a 3rd year… she doesn't talk to anyone, I don't think anyone has even heard her voice…"

The other hissed and laughed quietly. "Seriously?"

"I bet she never had a boyfriend before either, I bet she doesn't even have a friend."

"Maybe you should go talk to her, she might be 'easy'."

"No way, man! You go talk to her!"

"Look, she has a bit of her hair dyed… I bet she think she's so cool like that." The boy started to huddle more and snicker but they stopped when they noticed the girl stopped her retreat to stare at them.

Her expression didn't really say anything but her grey-blue eyes seemed to wish the boys would shut up and mind their own business. The harsh glare actually made the group leave in a hurry, however they were still laughing and yelling out either weirdo or some other mean insult to her. She turned around and went back to where the boys stood and stared up at the photo graph.

The girl started to pet her dyed hair bit, green with a meld of purple at the tips. She twirled it around her fingers continuing to stare up at the picture, a small smile forming her lips. She reached out and touched the photo. Her fingers traced the detailed lining of the baseball players that were the main subject.

The captain was high fiving his vice captain after the former made a homerun in their last game that got them to the playoffs. It was a nice shot. The lighting made it possible to see the muscles the boys had on their arms. Even the uniform helped defined their leg muscles that made the girl shake in giddy. Her fingers than covered over a signature from the photographer who has taken the amazing detailed photo. It was a simple cursive font and all it said was…

"Phantom Photographer."

The girl scoffed, the only reason that silly named stuck was because the student kept wondering where these promotional posters where coming from and soon it became a school mystery.

In the end, Hiyori Miyoshi came to the conclusion that the student body apparently didn't have sight, because if they look a little closer she was the one behind all the photos and posters. However, she didn't care, in fact she was happy they didn't know it was because who wanted that kind of attention? She of course didn't, too much of a hassle, she would be hounded down to take pictures of everyone and anything. Hiyori didn't have many friends either because of the same reasons back when she was in middle school her than friends hounded her to snap photos of them while leaving her out but at the time she knew that was the price of being a photographer. But when there was a chance to have her picture taken as well, they would always push her to be the photographer. So after she came to Fukurōdani Academy for high school she decided to keep her little photography hobby a secret.

Hiyori looked to the side when she heard several female students giggling and pointing towards the dark haired girl, making her flee from the scene, face red with her lips making a thin line as she pouted. Hiyori wanted to have friends but no one would even give her a chance and when they do it's usually to borrow money.

"Nice kill!"

Hiyori jumped from a loud shout coming from one of the three main gymnasiums at her school. She could hear shoes shuffling, boy shouting and leather sports balls smacking the floor or walls. Hiyori cautiously walked over to the opened doors to take a peak. It seemed like the volleyball team was hard at practice for the up coming tournament as usual.

Hiyori quickly took out her camera and started to snap some pictures of the players near the net. She turned her camera to the side for a vertical shot. A boy with messy black hair, bored grey-green eyes with slightly thick eyebrows bend his back slightly in a set motion. Hiyori quickly took the shot of Keiji Akaashi, his expression was flawless, beads of sweat bounced away from his face as he made his set toss towards…

"Good toss, Akaashi!" A gruff voice sounded off with a bit of laughter mixed in.

Hiyori felt her cheeks flushing as she quickly moved her camera from Akaashi to… Kotaro Bokuto. The captain of the best volleyball team in the Kantō Region and in the top five best players in the nation. His wild hair style made her eyes gleam with envy, she loved how he is able to style his hair into that of a Great Horned Owl, even his multicolored hair help make his hair style complete. Hiyori felt her hand reach towards her own dyed hair part before snapping a few shots of Bokuto making a few impressive spikes. Hiyori of course wouldn't admit to anyone about her little crush on the Owl Boy, she would keep that little secret to her grave.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Bokuto shouted out as he jabs both fists in the air hissing in excitement, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Alright boys, pack it up! School is about to start!" The head coach clapped his hands as he passed a clip board to one of the two managers of the team, Yukie Shirofuku. While the second manager, Kaori Suzumeda, a first year was helping picking up the equipment.

Hiyori stood up from her crouched position, she watched the team clean up for a spell as she started to safely stashed her camera equipment away. The photo of Akaashi and Yamato Sarukui came to Hiyori's mind, thinking it would be a good picture for the year book.

"Oya oya?"

Hiyori squeaked when she heard a gruff voice coming from her right by the exist door, her gray-blue eyes snapped to golden round orbs. Kotaro Bokuto stared down at Hiyori with a grin on his face. He leaned on the door frame with his arm propped over his head.

"Come to watch the amazing ace at practice?" Bokuto gloats as he continues to smile big towards Hiyori.

Hiyori's eyes started to shake violently as she couldn't tear her eyes away from Bokuto's, every pour on her body seemed to shoot out bullets of sweat at a rapid pace and the fast pace of her heart wasn't helping either! Hiyori was sure that the spiky hair teen could hear her heart about to burst. Still not saying a word, Hiyori quickly bowed and ran off, causing Bokuto to stare after her in wonder.

~!~

Bokuto stood there by the exist confused as he watched the dark hair girl run off without so much as a 'how'd you do.' But some reason he couldn't help a grin form on his lips, she seemed a little interesting enough, and he felt like he has seen her before but he couldn't quite place on where.

"Bokuto! Hurry up and help with clean up!" Somehow Akaashi's calm voice broke Bokuto out of his little trance but he was still slow moving as he made his way over to Akaashi. "What is it? You're being way more distracted than you usually are…"

"There was a girl by the entrance and I thought I have seen her before but I don't know where…" Bokuto put his hand to his head like doing that would help him remember but still nothing came to mind. "Ahhh, this is gonna bug me all day, I know it…"

Before Akaashi could put him his suggestion, Yukie's voice rang out in the gym, staring mostly at Bokuto and Akaashi, "If ya'll don't hurry, you will be tardy for homeroom and that means twenty laps around the gym." Yukie smiling triumphantly as that little threat got the boys rushed off to shower and clean up the rest of the equipment, completely forgetting about the girl that was there moments ago.

~!~

"That surprised me…"

Hiyori whispered to herself as she trudged along in the hallways, she clutched her camera bag to her chest, trying desperately to calm down her racing heart, she didn't dare to look up or risk showing the whole student body her flushed cheeks. When Hiyori made her way down the hallway that lead her to her homeroom, she started hearing some girls by the windows talking about her, some giggling. Hiyori's once flushed face turned pale as she quickly went into her classroom.

Once the door closed behind the female teen she made a beeline towards her desk. Hiyori sat down slowly sighing deeply, a tinge of pink on her cheeks as she stared at the desk surface. But the sound of a bag creaking in her arms snapped her out of her depressed state. Hiyori gasped as she took out her camera to inspect it. When there didn't appear to be any kind of crack or overall damage she sighed in relief.

"What a morning…" She smiled gently as she began to look through the LCD display at the pictures she recently took.

It wasn't just the volleyball practice but it also looked like she took pictures on her way to school. There were some that were trees starting to bud from their winter long sleep, while others were creatures from birds to stray alley cats. Hiyori couldn't help but giggle at a photograph of a spider that held up both it's front legs towards her while it was making its web.

Soon the photos transitioned to students hard at practice, it wasn't just the volleyball team but also the baseball, soccer and basketball. She was able to get a good amount from each, however volleyball was her favorite. Sure the other have their merit but some reason, volleyball captivated her more.

It seemed to her that the other sports relied on individual strength but with volleyball it seemed like the players rely on each other as a team than just themselves. But with that being said, it didn't stop Hiyori to enjoy the pictures she took from other teams. There was a photo of a baseball player that really stood out and she was able to capture a nice dunk from the team's ace.

Suddenly the bell rang loud and clear, students started to pour into their rooms and straight to their desks, Hiyori was quick to put her camera away from anyone could see it. Thankfully it was because they were all too busy talking to each other to notice the photography equipment. Hiyori watched the door secretly waiting and watching… watching and waiting until…

"See you at lunch Akaashi!"

A gruff voice rang in the hallway that could only belong to Bokuto. The volleyball ace walked in with a smirk on his face but he was stopped by Yamato Sarukui, the two chatted away, more than likely about volleyball. But Hiyori didn't pay attention to their conversation she could only think about how close Bokuto was during his practice just moments ago.

Hiyori had a crush on the multicolored hair boy just before high school. Hiyori remembered like it was almost yesterday, she was standing in front of a board with test results from the entrance exams she was able to find hers easily, she was ecstatic that she was able to make it into her number one chose of a school. But that emotion would disappear when she noticed a much younger Bokuto standing next to her. He looked dejected, his tight fists shaking at the side. Hiyori also remembered she was shaking; she was still a shy little kitten back than as well but somehow she was able to find her voice.

"Are… are you okay?" She whispered out she almost didn't hear herself she was quite but Bokuto snapped his attention to her, his hair back than wasn't as multicolored or spiky but short and dark with the start of him changing it to what it looked today. His round golden eyes had a few unshed tears.

"I didn't make it…" He sniffled.

Hiyori frowned deeply as she felt sorry for him but suddenly she looked back up at the board. "You know… th..there are a… a lot of numbers… m…maybe you overlooked it…" Hiyori quickly said while fighting through her stutter. "What's your number?"

Bokuto looked a little shocked as he looked back to the board. "0920KB."

"Okay… um…" Hiyori looked around, the numbers were all in chronological order, your birthdate and than your first and last name initials. Hiyori made a gasp as she saw right near the end was the number he told her. "Y… you made it."

"What?! Really?!" Bokuto looked so excited when Hiyori pointed out his number, he was able to see it instantly. He jumped high in the air, higher than anything Hiyori has ever seen when he landed he quickly hugged her tightly. "Thank you!"

It was than that Hiyori knew she developed a crush on the goofball. However there little meeting seemed to not leave a lasting impression but it also didn't help when they were in separate classes either. Of course Hiyori tired a few times to talk to him but her timidity would always get in the way at the last second. Them bumping into each other that morning was their first interaction since the testing results. So, for three years Hiyori would keep tabs on how Bokuto was doing.

Hiyori gave a hard look at the black board. 'God… I felt like a stalker for a second.' She thought to herself as she placed her hand over her forehead. Hiyori sighed as she flipped through her calendar booklet. There were a few practice games during the week that she was planning on attending to take some pictures.

"Oya, oya, oya."

Hiyori jumped slightly when a shadow cast over her calendar, she snapped her gray blue eyes to golden ones, her mouth open wide. "Uh… uh…"

"You certainly like to go to sporting events." Bokuto peered down at the little notebook but it was snapped shut, Hiyori blushing slightly. "Oh, sorry about that." He snickers as he continues to stand near her, staring down at her.

'Why… why now?!' Hiyori screamed in her mind, the blush only deepening.

Bokuto makes a wide smile before taking a seat in front of her, Hiyori watched him quickly spin around in his chair to straddle it to stare at her. Bokuto rests his elbow on her desk, with his chin in his hand and just stares at her. Hiyori gulp, she didn't know what to do, why was he staring at her like that? The dark hair shifted her gaze around, trying to avoid eye contact but all she felt was the burning gaze from the teen, she finally looked at him, his tilted his head to the side, his chin still in hand.

"So, what is your name anyways?" Bokuto asked with a boyish smile still plastered on his face.

Hiyori started to stutter quietly, fidgeting in her seat, just as she started to form words she was interrupted by the teacher walking in. Everyone stood up to greet and bow before sitting back down. As Bokuto started to sit, he curved his head back just as the teacher turned to face the blackboard, and ever so slightly and whispered.

"Don't worry, we can chat during break." Bokuto smiles gently, leaving Hiyori to feel her blush returning as Bokuto finished taking his seat.

So for the next few hours, Hiyori could barely concentrate on her note taking as the realization that her crush was starting to take notice after so many years. Hiyori felt happy but scared as well, she never really talked to anyone during the three years she was in high school which left her a little social deprived. But possibly, this was her chance to get a backbone! With that thought in mind she was able to finish the rest of the morning classes without a hitch.

~!~

"Alright, forty-five-minute lunch break." The teacher said as they left the room.

Bokuto stretched as he felt his stomach started to turn in hunger, good thing he was able to get an amazing lunch box from his mother that morning. Thankfully he was able to control his hunger but more than likely he will devour his lunch tomorrow before practice again. He turned around just as he saw the girl he met that morning taking out a notebook with a lot of details about something but he didn't really pay attention as he once again straddled his chair, facing her. Bokuto placed his lunch box on her desk, looking ready to eat.

"So again, what is your name?" Bokuto smiles gently as he lifted up the top of his box.

Bokuto noticed that the girl again was adamant about giving up her name but that didn't stop him from being equally stubborn to hear it out, not really realizing she was having a shyness attack. However, just as it appeared she was about to give her name a male classmate appeared next to the two of them, he had a nasty grin on his face that Bokuto didn't like.

"Don't bother, Bokuto!" The boy smirked down at the girl, which made the volleyball captain notice the girl is feeling very uncomfortable as she stared hard at her desk, avoid any eye contact. "Little Mouse doesn't talk to anyone."

Bokuto stared back up at his male classmate. His gaze shifts from the boy at his side to his buddies in the background. They were snickering. Clearly the boy was trying to show off to his friends and it got a few of the girls to giggle as well. Others kept quite not bothering to get involved. Bokuto's gaze went back to the girl when she quickly got to her feet and left the room in a hurry; not looking at anyone as she carried her belongings with her. After the door closes, the room was filled with laughter but Bokuto wasn't laughing as his eyes remained on the door.

"See what I mean? She's such a stuck up, she would glare at anyone who looks her funny, or she…" The boy's voice started to drown out when Bokuto shifted his eyes to the girl's desk; a few tear drops were visible to the golden eye boy. "Besides, who dyes their hair like…"

"Maybe…" Bokuto interrupted as he got up from his seat causing the boy to step back making their size difference evident. "…the reason she is quiet is because you guys don't give her a chance to say anything." Bokuto's eyes narrowed, giving his eyes a sharp and dangerous look; like a predator standing guard over it's kill. Everyone in the classroom zipped their lips and turned back to what they were doing originally. Bokuto turned his attention back to where the girl escaped before following after her with his belongings.

As Bokuto left the classroom he had to catch himself when his foot slipped ever so slightly. After straightening himself the teen look down at his feet, he peered down closer to see he stepped on a glossy, thin piece of paper. A photograph? When he picked it up it was indeed a snapshot. Bokuto took a closer look, his eyes sparkling as he exclaimed loudly, making some students around him to jump in fright.

It was a picture of Akaashi, giving a toss to Akinori Konoha. The high angle and focus of the shot really made the two players stand out above the rest on the court, even Bokuto didn't notice he himself was in the photo until he took another look. Bokuto turned it over on it's back and saw a small signature.

"Huh… Phantom Photographer..."

Bokuto smirked as he looked down both ways of the hallway, trying to see if he could spot his female classmate but when he couldn't make out the mysterious girl from the crowds roaming in the corridors he looked back at the photo, admiring the work.

"If this is hers… She's good…"

And with that Bokuto began his search for the possible talented photographer.

~!~

So, begins the wonderful world of my Haikyu! Fanfic! Ever sense I started to watch Haikyu! I didn't really think about writing a Fanfic, nothing really was popping out inspiration wise, HOWEVER! After the introduction of Kotaro Bokuto I got smacked in the face with a story! There are several ways I may take this so I hope you guys like what are you reading so far :3

So everyone, meet Hiyori Miyoshi! I hope y'all like her as much as you like Clara Inari in my "That's the Way the Cookie Crumbles" a Kuroko's Basketball fic.

Please let me know what you think! And I will see ya'll in the next chapter! Bye bye! :3


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was blue, empty with only the cloud trail of a passing airplane. Small birds tweet their little songs on the tall metal chain link fence that fenced around the roof of the Fukurōdani Academy. There was a soft spring breeze but it is strong enough to make Hiyori's hair swirl slightly.

Hiyori laid on her stomach nibbling on her lunch as she went through her pictures on the camera, a pen in hand and notebook out. She pushed the rest of a sausage with her tongue that she was chewing on while writing notes down. Writing down the f-stop, the white balance, the angle, even drawing down the RGB and brightness histograms, to perfect detail.

' _Don't bother…_ '

Hiyori's hand stops in her drawing of the graph, the memories of moments ago started to come back. Hiyori shook her head to rid of the memories, going back to the graph.

' _See what I mean? She's such a stuck up…_ '

Hiyori moved her head to the side, her face twisting in pain from the comment she overheard after she left the classroom. Hiyori slowly laid her head on her arm, staring at her notebook, her lunch getting colder. Hiyori twiddle her pen in her fingers, it wasn't like she wanted to be this way, she wanted to make friends but to her it wasn't easy, whether it was her being shy or she just wasn't approachable.

Hiyori sighed as she went into a sitting position, she knew worrying about it wasn't going to help. The sunlight made her dyed hair strip more blue green than actual green as she twirled it around with her fingers. Than something came to mind as she sat there, Kotaro Bokuto talked to her, not just after his practice but in class as well, twice! Hiyori smiled softly when he sat in front of her to get her to introduce herself and he seemed more patient that he usually does during his practice but of course during that time Hiyori thought time stopped so what seemed like hours may have only been a millisecond for the multicolored hair boy. But a horrible wave of dread came across the girl.

Did Bokuto join in their teasing of her after she left? Or did he get tired of trying to get her to talk. Hiyori sighed as she tried to eat more of her lunch except she couldn't taste any of it as the previous thought continued to cycle in her teenage mind. Hiyori couldn't even pay attention to the images on her camera screen as she scrolled through the pictures.

 _ **BAM!**_

The sound of the roof door slamming open made Hiyori's soul jump out of her shell of a body as she quickly hid behind a large vent. Blue-gray eyes peeked from behind the exhaust, trying to get glimpse at whoever or whatever came up to the roof top. Hiyori heard herself gasp as she watched Bokuto Kotaro trying to catch his breath, his hair disheveled and sweat running down his face, he even was missing his jacket. And through the whole thing Hiyori didn't utter a peep as she continued to stare at him, mouth agape.

Bokuto looked around the roof in a hurry, somehow missing Hiyori just off to the side, staring wide eye at him. Bokuto turned his attention back to the open door, his vice captain, Keiji Akaashi was right behind.

"Akaashi! You said you saw her come up to the roof!" Bokuto complained.

Akaashi didn't look amused as he scratched the back of his head, he sighed. "You asked where I thought I saw her run to and I told you."

Hiyori watched the two somewhat argue back and forth before Hiyori's blue-gray eyes met with Bokuto's golden eyes, his unimpressed frown turned into a broad grin, he turned on his heel to make a beeline towards her. Hiyori wondered if there was an earthquake because she was shaking like a leaf she was so nervous. Not once, not twice but now THREE times Bokuto has made an attempt to say hi to her, to have an actual conversation.

Even so, Hiyori still couldn't shake off her nervousness, and it was especially hard that she is around her crush no less! Bokuto finally reached Hiyori and sat down on her left side, taking out his own bento box and a tight sealed bag that held a large bit of bread. Bokuto looked over to Akaashi and waved at him.

"Akaashi! Hurry up get over here!" Bokuto laughed as he took a large bite out of his bread. The Great Owl as Hiyori liked to dub him looked at her and smiled. He leaned forward a bit. "So, forgetting what happened in class, you finally gonna tell me your name?"

Hiyori blushed madly as she began to fidget all over again, she looked down in her lap, her fingers twiddling, she made an attempt but all that came out was a small grunt! Hiyori at this point hated herself, how could she not just say her damn name!

Hiyori squeezed the hem of her skirt, her knuckles turning ghost white as she shifted her gaze away from Bokuto's ever piercing gold eyes. The dark hair girl opened her mouth but all that came out was a puff of air. Bokuto still watching her as Akaashi finally joined the two. Hiyori once again opened her mouth but she stated her name so low she could barely hear her, herself!

"Hi…" Finally, she got a syllable out, Hiyori frowned gently, she was just waiting for Bokuto to get fed up and leave however the two just sat there eating their lunch, waiting for her patiently, which surprised Hiyori but she tried again. "Hi…yo…"

As Hiyori progressed Bokuto continued to stare and ogle her, making her more nervous by the second it got to the point that she started to sweat, her body body trembling. Akaashi seemed to have noticed because he smacked Bokuto's face to make him look at anything else but Hiyori.

"You're doing more harm than good, Bokuto…"

Bokuto broke away from Akaashi's hold on his face to gripe at his friend, "You didn't have to hit me Akaashi!" Bokuto grumbled as he rubbed his sore cheek as the two continued to bicker, or at least Bokuto continued to bicker while Akaashi stayed silent; eating his meal.

Hiyori smiled lightly as she wonders at the two. The dark hair girl knew the two were close but they acted more like brothers than friends. Hiyori felt a twinge of jealously as she smiled gently at the two, she couldn't help but think how wonderful it must be, to find someone so unique that you can treat them like a sibling. Hiyori felt eyes on her, she looked up and saw golden eyes looking into her own blue-gray orbs. Hiyori shifts her gaze away from his own.

~!~

Through out lunch Bokuto kept a close eye on the girl next to him, she kept all to herself, looking up every so often to listen to himself and Akaashi talk about random things but even though she was silent she was very expressive. Her face would twist in shock, annoyance in a funny yet cute way and when she smiles her face brightens up but that light would soon disappear as fast as it appeared when she would catch Bokuto or Akaashi looking at her.

Akaashi attempted to get the girl to tell her name but she's tight lipped. Bokuto never met anyone as timid as she. It almost annoyed him but it intrigued him, most of the girls he met were really outspoken to the point they were down right annoying, or he met girls like his volleyball managers, more down to earth and easy to talk to. With this girl…

There was a sudden ache on his cheek made the late teen yelp in pain, his hand smacking over his now sore spot, he looked at Akaashi with teary eyes. "Akaashi! That hurt!"

"You looked weird with that unusual look on your face." Akaashi had a bored like expression as he stared at his volleyball partner.

"What? Weird?" Bokuto started a one sided arguing match with Akaashi. When Bokuto stood up he felt something fall out of his pocket, he quickly looked down to see what has tried to escape his jacket pocket only to jump at a new sound.

"Ah… my photo…"

Not only was Bokuto surprised at the soft feminine voice but so was Akaashi. The two looked at the girl just as she picked up the small photograph that not too long ago fell out of Bokuto's pocket. The golden eye boy stood in shock almost not believing his own two ears. Not only did she speak but he also found out she is in fact the owner of that snapshot and in turn figured out she was the mysterious Phantom that everyone can't help but talk about whenever a new spots letter comes out.

Bokuto's mouth widen in surprise, he was visibly shaking. Akaashi arched an eyebrow. The girl started to shake herself as she realized what she did. Bokuto pointed at the girl just as she looked like she was about to retreat.

"Quick! Just say your name!" Bokuto's voice made the girl jump as she opened her mouth.

"H…ori…Mi…shi…" The girl whispered, her name was barely audible.

Bokuto gasped and gave her the thumbs up. "Hori Mishi is your name, huh?" Bokuto laughed lightly, "That is a weird name!"

The girl gasped and shook her head in protest.

"You're being rude, Bokuto." Akaashi chided the owl boy.

"But we got to hear your voice… a little." Bokuto ignored his underclassman as he stared at the girl with a wide smile but it vanished when the girl looked at back at the both of them with a wistful look in her eyes.

She quickly gathered her belongings and headed off towards the exist, her sudden movements made Bokuto scramble to his feet to follow after her. "Wait Mishi! Did I say something…"

The dark hair girl turned and shook her head vigorously. "My name is… Hiyori Miyoshi…" Even though it came out a whisper, Bokuto was able to hear her this time… clearly. Hiyori looked at Bokuto in the eyes. "I'm not… not good around people… excuse me…" Hiyori's eyes brimmed with unshed tears as she opened the door to leave, only to have a hand stop the door midway just as she could go under the threshold.

Bokuto ignored the terrified look on Hiyori's face when he stopped the door, she even started to tremble under his gaze, like she was waiting for him to yell at her for being rude but the opposite happened.

Bokuto smiled gently as he stared down at Hiyori.

"Finally got to hear your voice." Bokuto had a nice toothy grin slapped on his face, his reaction was completely different from what Hiyori imagined that her eyes darted away from his own.

"Excuse me." Hiyori said gently as she slipped in between the door and its frame, finally making her escape.

Bokuto blinked as he watched the girl make her getaway, then he spun his top body and gave Akaashi the thumbs up.

"Why are you investing so much into her Bokuto?" Akaashi has all his belongings picked up and his trash in a small plastic bag as he made his way over towards Bokuto.

Bokuto's mind flashed back to the classroom, Hiyori sitting in front of him with drooped, shaken shoulders, he noticed she was clenching her fists so hard her knuckles turned white. Bokuto didn't want to imagine what kind of expression she had on her face but it certainly was one he was going to make sure she would never have again. The multi-colored hair boy looked towards his teammate, his voice clear.

"She looked like she needed a friend…"

Akaashi looked surprise at Bokuto's honest answer soon that shock turned into a gentle smile, "Come on… class will be starting up again." The dark hair boy smacked the back of Bokuto's head, causing the teen to hiss in anger before gathering his possessions.

~!~

The final bell toll for the end of the day, several students stayed behind to clean up the classrooms while other left to head to their respective clubs. Sport club members all rushed to the lockers to change into their sweat clothes, while their managers rushed to get their regiment ready for the evening. Different kinds of Art Club students also went to their respective rooms or club houses.

And Hiyori, being part of the photography club, went towards a medium size shed near the green house. She gently took hold of the knob however before she could open there was a loud crash in side the building.

Hiyori gasped as she whipped the door open to see a middle age man with a small scruff of a beard on the ground with a bunch of over his body, along with several camera equipment and a bunch of camera negative containers.

"Mr. Yamazaki?!" Hiyori ran over to her photography club advisor, she started to help him up and than clean up.

"Hello Miyoshi, sorry about that, I was pulling some books from the shelf to look at some photos and didn't realize there was stuff on top of them." Mr. Yamazaki chuckled as he straightens out his polo shirt.

Hiyori smiles gently, "How was your day today?" Hiyori sounded quite but she was speaking clearly, much more than she did with Bokuto but that was because Mr. Yamazaki first introduced Hiyori into photography as a way to express herself and through out the three short years she was able to open more up to the man.

"It was decent, got that photobook you wanted to see from my time in America." Mr. Yamazaki passed a scrapbook towards Hiyori's eager hands.

"Thank you." She smiles gently as she starts looking through the book. The photos varied from sporting events to beautiful sceneries, Hiyori giggled, "This is a cute picture of a puppy."

Mr. Yamazaki chuckled when he looked over Hiyori's shoulder. "Yeah, a couple was walking their pup and I asked if I could snap a picture." Suddenly the teacher gasped he turned his back on Hiyori and went to his messy desk. "By the way…" Yamazaki started to flip paper after paper, searching for something in his unorganized desk, until he found it. "Ah ha!"

Hiyori looked over as Mr. Yamazaki held out the piece of parchment which made Hiyori gasp. "This is…"

"Your permission slip to attend any sporting event to take photos, all the coaches signed them, you should be able to get to each one on your bike or by train." Mr. Yamazaki had a gentle smile on his face as Hiyori clutched the piece of paper to her chest.

"Thank you…" A big gentle smile graced her lips as she stared down at the sheet of paper.

"No reason to thank me… you have talent Miyoshi; I am gonna help you develop this gift as best I can." Mr. Yamazaki smiles gently.

Suddenly there was a small knock on the door, the two turned and another middle age man walked in with a smile. "Ready to go Sena?"

"Ah, one moment, I will meet you out front." Mr. Yamazaki seemed to beam when the gentleman appeared. "I have to leave early today, so make sure to lock up when you are finished."

Hiyori nodded as she waved goodbye to her teacher and to his friend. Once the twosome left Hiyori went back to the book and continued to rummage through, eyeing every photo, taking in all the details but it didn't last long as her attention went back to the sheet of paper on the table. Hiyori picked up the parchment and scanned the black font.

' _03/24/2016_

 _Ms. Hiyori Miyoshi_

 _I am pleased to inform, 3_ _rd_ _year Class 1 Hiyori Miyoshi, she has permission from Principle Seiji Saki and Vice Principle Mimori Kannon including signatures from the coaches of the Baseball, Basketball, Volleyball…'_

Hiyori skimmed through the list of the sports Fukurōdani had to offer, she had her choice of which sporting events she could go to take pictures and she couldn't be more excited. She pulled another piece of paper that was behind the notice. It was a schedule of the sporting events, including practices and training weeks. Hiyori couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

After her little excitement fit Hiyori looked at the schedule with a more careful eye, judging which games she would be able to go. The dark hair girl picked up a highlighter and began to circle dates.

"Exams…" Hiyori than took a blue pen and began to make star shapes on certain dates. "Baseball… Basketball…" With each sport Hiyori did a different kind of shape to help distinguish between each activity. The ones that were doubled booked she would just decide which one to go to.

Once she was done organizing the file, Hiyori looked it over once again to make sure she didn't miss anything. With a nod of approval Hiyori looked at the first even she was going to participate in taking pictures.

"Fukurōdani Academy vs Aobajōsai High, basketball game." Hiyori almost couldn't wait to see what kind of photo she would be able to take. Thankfully for Hiyori it was a home game but for the away games she would have to figure out how to get to the ones she wanted to go to but right now, she was more excited to just be able to have this opport...

 _ **WHAM!**_

Hiyori nearly jumped out of her skin when something slammed against the door to the small shed. She gingerly walked over and opened the door slowly, once she was able to peek out she looked down to see a volleyball rolling slightly away. She blinked slowly before looking up.

"Oya?!" To her surprise and horror, the silver and black hair of Bokuto Kotaro was heading straight towards her, it was than she realized that the photography building (shed) was in close proximity of the gym where the volleyball team practiced.

Hiyori squeaked before trying to slam the door shut, however…

"Hey, hey, hey!"

Hiyori wasn't fast enough as Bokuto caught the door handle easily and swung it open, nearly causing the teenage girl to fall into his chest.

"I always wondered what this building was, so this is the photography club?" Bokuto stared down at the girl with a knowing smile. "So you're The Phantom, huh?"

All Hiyori at that moment could do was stare into those intense golden eyes and in her mind she wanted to run but in her heart of heart… she really wanted to take a photo of his powerful gaze.

~!~

Yay, finally came out with Chapter two!

Thank you for being so patient with me! I am trying to figure out exactly where I want this story to go and thankfully it's slowly coming together, already have a few things in mind during some of the games Hiyori has permission to go to, so now the question is… with this help Hiyori break out of her shyness? Hopefully! Haha!

Thank you again for reading "Worth a Thousand Words" and I will see you ya'll next time! :D

And for those who are reading my Kuroko's Basketball "That's the way the Cookie Crumbles." Fear not! The new chapter will be coming up soon, just re-reading and adding a few more things! Just wait a little longer! :3


End file.
